Decidir y Sentir
by DragonFLy-one
Summary: Este One-Shot puede contener Spoilers sobre lo último que está pasando en Bleach. Es una posible continuación de una IchiRuki frustrada por el camino que está tomando la série. Espero que les guste.


**Siento haber desaparecido ^^ Y cuando tenga tiempo e inspiración seguiré mi fic que está abandonado xd. Lo siento mucho pero os traigo un One-shot que espero que os Guste. Entiendo si alguien no quiera leerlo ya que contiene Spoilers. **

**Y a los que no les importen los Spoilers y quieran leer otra de mi historias. Muchas gracias y espero sus comentarios. Besos!!**

**ATENCIÓN: ESTE FIC CONTIENE **SPOILERS** DE LO ÚLTIMO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO EN BLEACH.**

**

* * *

**

Decidir y Sentir

Ya no puedo más. El peso de mi cuerpo es demasiado para mí. Voy a tirar la toalla y dejarme llevar allá donde quieran arrastrarme.

Había decidido la muerte. No me importaba en ese momento morir, al contrario, aquel camino parecía la solución más dulce y deliciosa. Podría sentir paz. En ese instante me llegaron sus gritos, aquella voz era fácil de reconocer. Inoue. Percibía su desesperación en el tono de su voz. Le temblaba la voz de manera que las palabras claves llegaron intactas a mi mente.

"_Kurosaki, Sálvame."_

¿Aquello era una orden? Lo dudo, más bien parecía la última opción, aquella a la que te agarras por pura necesidad. Y me llamaba a mí, a mí que yacía en el suelo con un agujero en el pecho y los ojos abiertos sin pestañear. Muerto y vivo al mismo tiempo.

La parte maligna de mi alma, aquella que Rukia una vez me obligó a enfrentar, ahora reclamaba libertad. Su fuerza aumentaba mientras la mía disminuía, y al escuchar el grito de Inoue, sentir que algo en Rukia iba mal y pensar que ahora mismo Ishida estaría luchando contra aquel a quien yo no pude derrotar, me hizo concederle la libertad y la totalidad de mi cuerpo.

El Hollow era libre.

Sentí mi pelo crecer sin medida. De mi cabeza aparecieron dos cuernos parecidos a los de un ciervo que me dieron ganas de arrancar, pero claramente no estaba en posición de hacerlo, ahora era él quien mandaba. Mi piel se tiñó de colores, dibujando gruesas líneas verticales, horrorosas; mientras yo sentía como esos dibujos se clavaban a fuego mi tez. Pude sentir que mis manos se alargaban y los dedos perdían su forma para adoptar una más parecida a una garra. Todo esto sin contar que el desgarrador agujero de mi pecho seguía abierto, dándome aspecto más de un _Arrancar_ que un _Shinigami._

A pesar de toda mi transformación, mis ojos seguían viéndolo todo, y mi mente asimilaba cada detalla que pasaba a mi alrededor y también los que no pasaban cerca de mí. Veía a Inoue en el suelo, mirándome horrorizada, Ishida intentándola proteger de mi nueva fuerza desmesurada. Ulquiorra atónito ante el precipitado cambio de planes. Y más allá la extraña sensación de Rukia que no logré identificar.

-¿Quién eres tú? -preguntó Ulquiorra con aquellos ojos verdes que tanto presionan, ahora abiertos de para en par con cierta preocupación.

Respondí, pero al parecer no me oyeron, solo gritos de furia salieron de la boca. Gritos que asustaron más a todo el mundo, incluyendo a Inoue que con lágrimas en los ojos me miraba mientras susurraba mi nombre. _"Kurosaki, Kurosaki…"_

A partir de allí perdí la conciencia parcialmente, y no volví a recuperarla hasta que terminó. Ulquiorra en el suelo, desangrándose, muriéndose a mi lado mientras sus últimas imágenes eran las de un monstruo medio humano de pelo largo naranja con cuernos de ciervo. Mis ojos le miraron, y al parecer él me reconoció en ellos ya que dijo con voz rota: -Me alegra que no desaparecieras del todo. –Para después cerrar los ojos y yo sentir una oleada de pena sin saber el porqué.

-0—0—0—0—0—0—0-

Mi repentina fuerza de voluntad para levantarme, fue porque Inoue me llamó. La oí claramente pronunciar las palabras y al girarme hacia ella, después de ver morir a Ulquiorra, me hizo mirarla diferente. Su desarrollada figura se tambaleaba con fuerza, y como siempre por su rostro había restos de lágrimas y nuevas que surcaban sus mejillas. Su pelo le caía por hombros y me miraba con amor, como siempre hacía, aunque yo no quisiera verlo. Debí comportarme mejor. Ella, prácticamente desde que la conozco a intentado conquistarme, pero yo vivía más feliz tratándola como a una amiga. Creía que el amor no era para mí, aunque tal vez estuviera equivocado.

Di un paso hacia ella, ahora con más fuerza interior, debatiéndome con el mi hollow interior. Inoue levantó la vista, su único campo de visión era yo, sólo yo. Sus ojos claros se encontraron con los míos, también bastante claros, algo poco común en mi país. Cuando la miré directamente a los ojos, me di cuenta de lo poco que los había observado. Nunca me había dado cuenta. La tenía allí, cada día, saludándome, alabándome, intentando captar mi atención, y ahora es cuando finalmente me fijo en sus ojos.

Di otro paso, y ella pareció asustarse aunque no salió corriendo, pero leí perfectamente en su mirada que no sabía si lo que había frente ella era el Ichigo Kurosaki de siempre o un monstruo con forma medio humana. La vi hermosa, me pareció bonita y su adoración por mi persona me hizo mirarla con ternura. ¿Podría ser que…?

Mi sentido auditivo, ahora extremadamente desarrollado, captó algo, otra preséncia justo detrás de mí. Al girarme, todo y completamente todo mi mundo se desmoronó. Solamente ella era capaz de hacer eso, no lo había recordado.

Entre la incómoda arena blanca de Hueco Mundo vislumbré su figura. Diferente con totalidad a la de Inoue, pero con más capacidad de atracción que la de Orihime. Los segundos parecieron detenerse, tal vez lo hicieron, y no oí nada más que no fuera su respiración, agitada e irregular. Rukia venía corriendo de eso no había duda.

La comprendía tan bien que me fue fácil leer su mente.

_Noté que algo iba mal. Muy pero que muy mal. Y no pude hacer nada más que buscarte._

Me miró y a pesar de tener una apariencia diferente, horrible y espantosa ella me reconoció y vio mi miedo ante la situación. Llevaba su kimono rasgado por todas partes, sus piernas temblaban ligeramente, sin prestarle demasiada ayuda a mantenerse en pie. La tez blanca de Rukia brillaba a la luz de la luna mientras que las gotas de sudor no hacían más que darle atractivo. El pelo de aquella persona tan complicada era negro como la noche misma y lo llevaba aún más enmarañado que Inoue, aunque yo se lo vi de lo más hermoso.

Recuperé el control total de mi cuerpo cuando caí en la tentación de mirarla directamente y con profundidad a los ojos. Dios mío, aquellos ojos… Ahora los de Inoue parecían de lo más obsoletos.

Los cuernos desaparecieron. El pelo volvió a ser corto. La piel tenía su color normal. Y el maldito agujero estaba cerrado. No había disfrutado ni un momento de mi control total cuando sentí unos brazos rodearme por la espalda. Era Inoue. Sollozaba sin descanso, agarrándose a mí como lo que era, su único amor.

Pero yo, por mucho que lo intentara no podía mirar a la chica que tenía detrás. Mis ojos solo eran para Rukia. Y ella parecía que se fuera a desmoronar en cualquier momento. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó con torpeza mientras temblaba al suelo. El contacto visual entre los dos se rompió en el instante en el que ella bajó la mirada.

Olvidé los brazos de Inoue, sus sollozos y su cuerpo pegado al mío. Y observé la imagen más bonita que había presenciado en mi vida.

Una vez Rukia en el suelo. Aunque sonara cruel hacia Inoue, mi cuerpo avanzó automáticamente hacía aquella pequeña persona sentada de forma extraña en el suelo. Pero ella, Rukia con un simple movimiento de mano me detuvo. Indicándome que me quedara donde estaba.

Levantó la cabeza sin mirar a nadie en concreto y volteando el rostro hacía un lado sonrió mientras perdía los estribos y su respiración se aceleraba. Su bracitos, en un principio débiles, y seguramente que en aquel momento lo fueran, temblaban mientras ella se los frotaba y se abrazaba a sí misma. Aún sin mirarme. La madura Rukia Kuchiki, como algunos la ven, estaba siendo más humana de lo que lo podría ser nadie jamás, así que nadie que contemplara la escena podría asegurar lo contrario.

Estaba perdiendo los papeles, y me encantó verla así. Ella nunca llora. Jamás se lo permite, muy al contrario de la chica de pelo largo que tenía detrás. Pero en aquella ocasión demasiadas lágrimas acumuladas empezaron a deslizarse con rapidez por su rostro.

Ahora sí que me miró, aunque solo fuera fugazmente para susurrar: -Me alegro mucho Ichigo…-consiguió decir antes de que se le quebrara la voz.

-¿De qué? Rukia…¿De qué te alegras? –Ni me escuché pronunciar esas palabras. Solamente tenía atención a su respuesta.

-De que estés bien, imbécil…

Rompió el contacto visual de nuevo mientras agachaba la cabeza y con la mano nerviosa se secaba las lágrimas inútilmente ya que volvían a salir de nuevas. Aunque a pesar de las gotas de agua salada que corrían por sus mejillas encendidas a causa de la alteración, sollozaba y sonreía aliviada. Aliviada de _yo_, estuviera bien.

-…R…Rukia –conseguí susurrar con una voz ronca y rota. Mientras comprendía la situación. Ella, sólo ella, era capaz de eso. De crear esa escena y darle tanto sentido a mi vida.

_Rukia siempre __tendría ese papel en mi historia._


End file.
